


Home is where the heart is

by DaemonRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/DaemonRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoilers up to “Slumber Party”</p>
    </blockquote>





	Home is where the heart is

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to “Slumber Party”

      Sam returned to the bunker after an early morning jog with breakfast, more beer and pie. He wore a hoodie and jogging pants. As he put the food and beer in the fridge in the kitchen Dean appeared in his robe. Apparently he just got out of bed. “Morning,” Sam said to his brother who looked at him as if he was from another planet. “What?” 

      “I never get used to your new getting healthy habit.” Dean went past him and examined the fridge and his face lit up as he saw the pie and beer. With a grin he shurgged, “Dude, It’s not a bad thing though.”

      Sam rolled his eyes and went to shower while Dean made them some bacon and eggs. He was relieved that Sam seemed to get better after the trials had almost killed him. Also he was glad that they had the bunker to stay. He wasn’t sure how good it had been for his brother’s health especially in the time before the last trial if he had to sit in the car for hours or stay in a motel room. Here he could take better care of Sam.

      He shoved the eggs and bacon on two plates and took it to the dining room as Sam went in showered and changed in his jeans and plaid shirt. Sam grabbed some books from a pile he had stashed near by the other day and sat down at the table the plate put in front of him by Dean. “Thanks.”  Dean sat across of the table with a mug of coffee. He shot a glance at the books and the computer next to Sam.

      “So more research on the angels then today? Don’t you want to have a break eventually?” He asked and shoved some eggs into his mouth. “Why?” His brother replied, nose already in a book. “I’m good. Great actually.”  Dean tilted his head. “Good.” The older brother couldn’t help it because it was one of his characteristics, like woven in his genes to worry about Sam, no matter how much his younger brother assured him he was okay.

      “You know, Sammy,  I thought about what you said the other day when I asked you why you haven’t moved in yet.” Sam looked up.  “Yeah?”

      Dean swallowed his breakfast down. “See, I still think it’s the closest to a home we had ever had since you know. But I get it for you home probably means something else. So I’m curious what would you call home?”

      Sam hesitated and thought for a moment. “I don’t know. As I said I never had something similar. Always on the road and college didn’t felt like home either.” He shrugged and Dean raised his eyebrows. “You know,” Sam continues. “I think it’s not necessarily a place, more like you know, home is where the heart is.” Dean choked a little on his eggs. “And where would that be?” Sam looked at him with a grin and said nothing, then returned to his reading. Dean was confused and finished his breakfast.

 


End file.
